


Important Distinction

by AtivanAvian420



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: 4 years into the future, F/F, Fluff, I swore this would be short but I never know when to shut the hell up, literally just 5k words of amity and Luz talking in the library hideout, someone tell amity that assaulting the girl you like all the time is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtivanAvian420/pseuds/AtivanAvian420
Summary: Four years after Luz and Amity met, the two still find themselves coming back to that secret hideout in the library. It's just customary at this point.Four years of friendship, four years of ups and down, and four years of repressed feelings that neither were brave enough to talk about.Until now, maybe.Hideout shenanigans ensue
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Lumity - Relationship
Comments: 35
Kudos: 502





	Important Distinction

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote like half of this before Grom aired a month ago, so you know this episode had me picking it back up like a madwoman.
> 
> Also... I tweet abt the owl house.. Would love to follow some of yall back 👀 @ThatDarnDuck420

“-and then, once she restores balance to the universe, I'm thinking her and Hecate celebrate with crepes.”

Amity sits criss-cross in front of Luz, tilting her head bemusedly.

“Crepes? That’s…specific. Also, I’m going to be honest, I’m getting the feeling that having a picnic after bringing equilibrium to an entire planet-”

Luz puts a hand out to cut the witch off.

“The entire _universe_. Important distinction.”

“Right, the entire universe. Doesn’t that seem a little, I don't know, anticlimactic?”

Luz shakes her head dismissively with a smirk and finger wag.

“Au contraire! I think the contrast between such a dramatic scene of events, and casual French dining creates the perfect balance for my rendition of how volume 8 _should_ have gone.”

Amity huffs out a single laugh while momentarily darting her eyes to the many scattered papers between them both.

“My, that’s an awfully drawn-out way of saying fan-fiction, Luz. Did you really initiate a ‘secret hide-out meeting’ to bring me a dozen physical drafts?” 

She picks one up, inspecting it curiously as if it were a foreign object before Luz swipes it back with a pout.

“I did not _initiate_ a secret hide-out meeting. I texted you asking if you wanted to hang out.”

“Yes, a text that states, and I quote-”

Amity pauses to fish out the phone from her pocket.

“- _’Amity, are you free tonight?’_ which was immediately followed up with _‘I’m initiating a secret hide-out meeting.’_ There’s also an intricate string of emojis here put together in a way that I could only compare to as modern-day hieroglyphs. Shall I attempt to transcribe?”

Luz rolls her eyes playfully.

“Yeah, okay I get i-”

“Witch emoji, Witch emoji, Star emoji, star emoji, Wolf emoji, Earth emoji, Heart emoji, Peace sign emoji. There's also a tornado for some reason, which leads to another double set of witch emojis-”

Luz groans outwardly, dragging both her hands down her face in mild embarrassment. 

“Heart emoji, a different variant of heart emoji, actually, you know, there’s at least 8 different hearts here, and a sword emoji. Human archeologists have yet to decode the hidden message but suspect potential witchcraft is related. Other leads link it to a massive dork named Luz.”

Luz lets out a ‘hmph’, crossing her arms with her papers still in hand, and an undignified flush at the tips of her ears. 

_'cute…'_

“Well, _I_ think it's pretty obvious what I was getting across. The first three are Hecate, Azura, and their cute little puppy, duh. Then the stars and earth represent the universe, and the heart and peace sign represent the peace they brought to both!”

Amity quirks and eyebrow, glancing back and forth between Luz and the text messages.

“What about the tornado and sword?”

“The tornado represents the whooshy magic that happens when I hop back and forth between universes. That's why there's a second set of witch emojis, that's us!.”

Amity locks her phone, shoving it back into her pocket with a head shake. She couldn’t hold back the grin that tugged at her mouth, however. It was admittedly sort of cute. 

“Right, snazzy. The sword?”

Luz goes radio silent for a moment, the sudden lack of response briefly putting Amity at an unease. The two engage in a staring showdown before Luz’s deadpan slowly creeps into a mischievous and knowing smile.

“Amity..” Luz whispers giddily.

“Luz?” Amity parrots warily, not having a clue what was going on right now.

“Amity, Ask me what's on my back.”

Amity lets her gaze wander to something that had been strapped across Luz’s shoulder and back, encased in some sort of leather-like sheath. How long had that even been there? Her brows furrowed together as she looks back at Luz half-lidded.

“Is it a sword?” 

“Ask me what’s on my back Amity.”

Amity’s mouth flatlines.

“It’s a sword, isn’t it. There's a sword on your back.”

She gestures to the very large, obvious weapon that poked out in extension from behind the other girl.

“You don't know that, ask me what’s on my back Amity.”

“I’m not asking you when I can obviously see that it’s a sword.”

Now It was Luz’s turn to purse her expression, reaching over to smack at the witch with the handful of papers she held onto.

“Don't be a buzzkill, ask what's on my back.”

Amity sighs, closing her eyes to rub at her temples before reopening them with a small smile.

“What’s on your back Luz?”

The human girl wastes not a second longer before clunkily reaching back, and slinging the object over herself, thunking herself upside the head with it as it went.

“It’s a sword!”

Amity feigns surprise, covering her mouth with a gasp. There it was, a sword. A fraction of curiosity did hit her however at the sight of it, as she found herself reaching out to drum her fingers against the Ingrained images on the leather. 

“Well I’ll be damned, look at that. Where did you even get this? You know what- no. I don’t want to get lost in the semantics of why you have a 30-inch weapon on you.”

Luz pulls the sword back, hugging it protectively against her chest. 

"Oh, but of course-" She starts, masking on a mock British accent. She cocks her head to the side while closing her eyes. 

With one hand keeping the sword in place, she uses the other to poke against her chest in a very posh manner. 

“As a Blight, you must not be around these types of _barbaric instruments._ Only the peasants and lower class fiddle with something so frivolous and laborious. You must be more used to things like... proper silverware etiquette and tax evasion.”

Luz couldn't help but peek an eye open as her own goofy grin breaks through the disinterested expression she'd just been feigning. She could never frown for very long, it just wasn't in her nature. 

Un-crossing one of her legs, Amity jabs at the girl's midsection who whines at the Assault despite the sword having absorbed most of the impact. 

“Yeah yeah, whatever nerd. Say what you want about how lame I am, I’m not the one showing off my fifty chapter multi-fic in some girl's secret hideout."

Luz crosses her arms with a smug smile. 

"A true author knows no shame, Amity. I'm not afraid to share my beautifully complex work of art to those around me, so flaunt it I shall!" 

"Right. Is the make-out scene in chapter 13 what you consider complex, or are we talking about the part where Azura accidentally eats fiberglass."

The tease didn't wipe Luz's pride away, as she simply shrugs in response. 

"Not everyone understands the deeper meaning behind my work. Admit it, it's impressive that I've even gotten this far."

"I'm not saying that." 

Luz leans forward just a bit, a simper still plastered across her face. 

"Say you're impressed with my work, Amity. I know you read it!" 

Amity darts her eyes to the side at their close proximity, not trusting herself to be able to look at Luz without displaying a visibly embarrassing flush. 

"My lawyer told me not to speak with anyone unless he's with me and that I have the right to remain silent."

Luz playfully shoves the girl forward with a chuckle, before leaning back to her former position. 

"You guys don't even need a lawyer, you could buy yourself out of any scandal you want. But the one thing money can't fix…is heartbreak…" Luz grips the hem of her shirt dramatically. 

"And you've broken my heart, Amity Blight. To think… This could have been prevented by just admitting you like my fanfiction… blegh." 

Amity fights back a chuckle at the sight of Luz flopping onto her back, tongue sticking out as she tilted her head to the side in a dramatic display of death. 

"Oh no, what have I done. If only Luz could have known how much I loved her work. I was too prideful to admit it, and now I am facing the consequences. Woe is me." The witch monotones. 

The poor dying soul raises a shaky fist up from the floor to Amity. 

"Booyah…." Luz muttered out weakly, earning the chuckle that Amity had been trying to contain, to come out. 

_'God, she is such a dork.'_

"Okay okay, but in all seriousness Luz, fifty chapters _is_ somewhat of a feat. Can't believe it's been four years and your burning passion for writing about this series is still going strong." 

Amity brings a hand to her chin in thought before mumbling out.

“Actually, the fact that It’s been four years and the finale has only _just_ come out is pretty jarring too. Didn’t think anyone else cared enough about that junk to keep it going this long.”

Luz inhales dramatically, launching forward from the ground, and slamming both hands onto her own knees causing the witch to jump. 

“Junk!? Amity Blight, this series has been our life and blood since freshman year. We have matching tattoos and everything!”

The girl frantically shoves her wrist out to Amity where a detailed crescent crown was embedded. It was a clear resemblance to the one worn by Hecate.

Amity flips her own wrist over while dragging two fingers across the opposing crown, obviously worn by Azura. She smiles warmly. 

"Ah, yes. Our matching tattoos. Do you remember how we got these, Luz? Pray tell, as recollecting the incident always brings me unbridled joy." She jokes sarcastically, gesturing a hand out for Luz to respond. 

The girl squints at the ground, pulling her arm back to mimick Amity's chin tap from earlier. 

"hmm… you know it's weird that you mention it because for some reason I can't quite pinpoint when it was we got these. That day really seemed to blur together. I do remember that we met this cool guy though! I think his name was Steve…"

Amity clicks her tongue in amusement. 

"How weird that is indeed. It's almost as if we had been at our senior graduation party and got nearly, and I use that generously, nearly blackout drunk in the upstairs bathroom with a sophomore giving everyone stick and pokes."

Luz blinks for a moment. 

"oooh…. StIck and Poke Steve, that's right…." 

Amity sighs, shaking her head as the gears in Luz's memory start to finally cog in motion. 

"Ever since that incident, I have promised to never underage drink in the event that you slurringly suggest we get matching mohawks. Mostly because I will not be able to refuse, and hijinks will ensue."

Luz's eyes sparkle for a moment, opening her mouth to say something but immediately was road-stopped by Amity. 

"which we are not doing." 

Luz sticks a tongue out at the girl with a thumbs down. 

"Boo, boring! You never let us do anything fun anymore. Not when you're always so…" 

Her smile drops for just a beat. 

"-Busy… Hey, Amity, Not to just flapjack flip the topic but, do you-" 

Her brows knit together, looking off to the side of the witch at some miscellaneous books. 

"Do you think we'll still be friends after this summer? "

Amity's playful expression drops, respectfully reeling her leg back to sit criss cross again. 

"What are you talking about, of course, we will. Unless you do something crazy like getting us arrested or convincing me to get matching mohawks. I feel like I have to reiterate this because I seriously cannot wake up with both sides of my head shaved, Luz." 

Amity grins at her own tease, before repositioning her serious demeanor when it became apparent Luz wasn't following suit. 

"Alright, okay- I'll cave for the Mohawk, but terms and conditions apply. I get to choose the color each of us gets. Also, if my parents kick me out, I get to bunk at your place." 

Luz twitches a smirk while shaking her head, shuffling her legs upward into a knee-hugging position. 

"No, it's not that, it's just- we're 18 now Amity. I'm gonna have to look for a job soon and you're off doing your own big projects. I just feel like we aren't going to have a lot of time for each other at some point soon. I guess that might sound kind of lame..."

Amity listens, bringing her gaze to the floor where Luz had draped a hand down to fiddle with a few papers. 

"I mean, I already can't stay here all summer like I used to. There's so much going on back at home, and I just-" 

The girl sighs, chin resting against her knees while darting her eyes up in a solemn puppy dog gaze. 

"We already don't get to hang out that much. I don't want to drift apart."

There's a brief silence weighing over the room as Amity finds her expression deepening into a furrow. It's not like the thought hadn't plagued her before. There had always been this silent understanding that the two would have much busier lives after their senior years. 

Maybe they both were just too afraid to confront the conversation until they had to. 

Amity lets out a deep sigh, shuffling from where she sat, to slide side-by-side with Luz. 

"Your right Luz, that _was_ kind of lame."

Amity chuffs out an abrupt laugh as Luz shoulder bumps her, a smile creeping through her pursed expression. 

"Wow, thank you, Mrs Blight. Your sympathy is truly something to marvel at."

Amity doesn't respond beyond a softer huff, and the two quickly find themselves in a weighted silence with one another, almost like the universe were challenging one or the other to speak up again. 

But what was there to say? Luz was right, the two could inevitably go their separate ways. Just how long would they be able to maintain whatever it was they had before a disconnect started to form?

Amity parrots Luz's serious expression, fiddling her thumbs together absent-mindedly while her head reeled. 

"I know. I've thought about this before, and I get what you mean." she finally settles on. 

Luz doesn't respond, so she continues. 

"I know that things are really going to start changing. I've got so much on my plate with Lilith and studying abroad, and you've got… Y'know…" Amity teasingly gestures vaguely to the pile of papers in front of them both. 

"-but if it means anything, I wouldn't let myself get so caught up to the point where I couldn't make time for you. I mean, it's like, whatever, you know? But still."

Amity attempts a nonchalant cough as she begins to feel her cheeks rise at the slightly undignified display of emotion.

Luz had always been an integral part of her life, but it had only just now become glaringly apparent that she never had exactly expressed that appreciation before outside of sarcastic or snarky remarks. 

Amity doesn't say a word after that, only opting to glance over her shoulder when she finds that Luz doesn't either. 

Their gazes lock, and Amity struggles to repress the heat in her cheeks at the look Luz was throwing at her. A lopsided smile drooped across her rediculous face, and a bittersweet sparkle gleamed in her eyes. 

Amity could swear she had caught the faintest of color cascaded onto the girl as well, but averted her eyes too quickly to really tell. 

"Amity…" Luz says, just barely above a fond whisper. 

Amity keeps her head peered toward the girl, but doesn't dare look back up from the ground. 

"That was… incredibly lame of you."

The witch whips her gaze upward to Luz who was now giving her an annoyingly smug and toothy smile, hands raised in defense no doubt preparing for the shove Amity was about to give her. 

And she did. with a flatlined deadpan, Amity used both of her hands to promptly launch Luz against the wood flooring, who crashed onto her back on impact with a gritted, but ultimately amused cackle. 

"You're an idiot." Amity grumbled, revving her arms back for another shove as Luz tries to stabilize her sitting position. 

"Ow…wh-hey! look, I may be stupid-" she starts, reaching out to interlock her own hands with amity's in an attempt to keep her held back. 

She doesn't continue her thought, instead pushing back against the force of amity's shove in a fruitless attempt. 

"But…?" Amity asks, voice light and playful, showing that she was not struggling one bit at Luz's attempt to keep her held at bay. 

Luz responds, but there's a grunt and strain to each word as she pushed. 

"There… Grrr…. Wasn't… anything else.. That was the… Entire… Statement! God, what are you, an immovable force?" 

Amity snickers, ears warming at the realization of how close the two were. She was becoming suddenly hyperaware of the way Luz's hands felt intertwined with her own. It was such a subtle act, but evoked such a powerful response.

_'No, bad. No intrusive gay thoughts'_

This wayward human was an integral part of Amity's life, and Luz was always open about how much she cared about Amity as well. 

But Amity knew it was different. It's not for the same reasons, as far as she's concerned. Amity was one of Luz's only friends, and they shared a common interest, of course the human liked being around her. 

But to Amity, it was always something more than that. It was never something she would admit out loud, or even to herself most days. 

_'I said no intrusive thoughts, shut up.'_

She wasn't strong enough to confront it just yet. 

Eventually, the battle had been lost, and Luz ends up back onto the ground with a defeated thud. She sighs undignifiably while staring up at the ceiling. 

"Okay… you're a lot stronger than you look. Do witches have like, superstrength or something?" 

"No Luz, I think you just skipped out on gym back at your old school. Those arms are like noodles." Amity joked, reeling a hand out for her to grab onto. 

Taking the offer, Luz hobbles herself back upright. There was this brief feeling of static cling Amity experienced as their hands made contact once again, causing her to mentally facepalm at the way that made her chest bump.

 _'God amity you are so useless and gay'_

"Yeah well, I bet if you weren't looking, these noodles arms could have you knocked clean out in seconds, whapow!" Luz strikes a hand forward just an inch from Amity's face who doesn't so much as blink. 

"Right, I'm sure."

The two bust into a calm chuckle with one another until once again the silence returns, a weight still wafting in the atmosphere around them. 

Amity is used to dancing around a topic, whereas Luz has always been more inclined to face a problem head-on. She prayed today would be an exception to that. 

Something told her it wouldn't, though, as Luz was back to the same defeated droop as before, staring off intently in the distance. 

"Hey, I know, by the way." 

Amity perks up at the sudden comment, looking on at Luz quizzically. 

"About, how you'd try to make time for me and all that junk. Which I would too, obviously. I know you can't stay away from me for too long."

Amity grumbles as Luz reaches over to pinch her cheeks, shoving the girl's obnoxious face away with a hand. 

"Yeah well, I know you'd just end up finding me anyways. Even back when I was _trying_ to avoid you, I couldn't seem to get away."

Luz bellows a laugh, leaning back down to give a shoulder shrug at the flushing witch. 

"That's true! But it's just-" 

"No, No, I know what you mean though, Luz." Amity says, cutting the girl off. 

"You're worried that something out of our control will put a wrench in our friendship, that we'll either get too busy to keep up with each other, or it'll get to a point where we don't even want to anymore. Obviously I want to make time for you, but I understand your worry that maybe it can't always be possible."

Luz blinks at the girl, once again failing to repress her own signature smirk. 

"Am _I_ saying that, or are you?" 

Amity's eyebrows twitch inward at the girl who raised her hands in defense.

"Sorry, sorry. Don't tease the Amity when she's in a vulnerable state, I know! Well, I guess it's sort of dumb anyways, I'd just miss you is all." 

Amity let's a softer expression take place, but still adverts her gaze from the girl in front of her as she hugs both of her arms against her chest. She takes her voice down an octave, to the point where it's just barely above a whisper. 

"I know. I'd miss you too, Luz." 

And then the silence was back. Something about it was different this time around, however. It felt lighter, not as heavy. As if slowly the weights amity felt on her back were lifting. 

She was used to repressing her feelings, whether it be to her own family, or whatever friends her parents forced her to hang out with. To be honest she felt more comfortable doing the same with Luz. 

It was like wearing a new pair of sneakers for the first time. It's uncomfortable at first, and even though you know they're better for you than the worn-out ones you had before, you still can't help but find yourself going back to your old shoes again. A comfortable discomfort. 

She didn't like the way it made her feel weak to admit things like this. She didn't like the way it made her feel less in control. Like her walls were starting to slip because that's when you get hurt. 

And she's hurt before. 

She's hurt hard. 

The quiet goes on just a beat too long, and Amity can feel a ping of anxiety crawl across her chest. 

Braving a glance back up at Luz, she finds the girl staring back at her incredulously with a faint blotch of red covering her cheeks. 

Amity's voice catches in her throat, thrown off guard. 

"wh-what? Don't look at me like that." 

Luz let out an awkward, toothy laugh, causing amity to feel the heat rise on her own face. 

"Sorry it's just, I don't mind your withdrawn attitude most of the time, I know it's just how you are. But I like when you open up every now and then, I think it's sweet." 

Amity coughs outwardly into a fist in an attempt to mask any part of her face that she could tell was absolutely on fire. There's no way Luz couldn't see it contrasting her pale skin, which just left her even more embarrassed. 

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it." Amity mumbles, reaching down to fiddle with some of the papers still sprawled out in front of them. 

Luz just hums to herself, gently repositioning the sword in her lap to the wood flooring next to her. Amity doesn't look up until she feels a hand clasp around her own that had been balled around a paper.

Her breath hitches for a moment, frozen in place like a deer in the headlights as Luz speaks up. 

"I'd like to, though." 

Her voice was light, and sweet, a heavy contrast to the strikingly loud pitch at which she seemed to naturally always be speaking at. 

Amity hadn't heard that tone very often, but it always meant something when she did. 

_"Did you talk to Bump? Was it as terrifying as you'd imagined?"_

_"He said no, I'm Grom queen. Unless I can find a replacement. But, who would want to switch with me."_

_…_

_"I would…"_

This interaction plays in her head on repeat. The way Luz had told her she would take her place as grom queen. It was so soft but carried so much heartfelt meaning to it. 

And now she was hearing it again. She didn't have the heart to rebuttal back with something sarcastic, instead opting to reel her hand back, holding it against her chest in security. 

"It's something I'll work on." 

Luz's gaze lingers for a moment where Amity's hand left hers, but quickly darts back up at the witch with an equally soft smile to match how she spoke. 

"Are you just saying that so I stop making you get mushy, or do you mean it?" Luz joked, only half-serious in the question. 

Despite this, Amity pondered it for a moment. Taking in a shaky inhale, then exhaling much smoother, she finally allows herself to lock eyes with Luz. 

The hand against her chest clasped, then unclasped multiple times before she reached out gingerly to the girl beside her. 

Luz looked on curiously at the hand, palm up in a way that could only imply that she had intended for her to grab onto it. 

And so she did. Luz reached forward tentatively, looking back at Amity as if still searching for confirmation. Amity just gave a sheepish smile in return, prompting her to close the gap.

She made a mental note at how warm Luz's hands always felt, compared to her own which tended to have a strange chill to them. The flush on her face didn't subside, but she didn't feel as inclined to hide it back anymore. 

"I mean it."

Luz tightened her grip against Amity's hold, staring back at the witch with a lopsided smile and half-lidded eyes. There was something unspoken drifting through the two in that moment, and neither could read the others' minds, but they could feel the same energy. 

It was in this brief moment, which felt so much longer, that Amity felt a force tugging against her hand, causing her to be pulled forward. 

She hadn't even been able to process what was happening before she found the other girl's lips crashed against her own. It was uncoordinated, unexpected, and… over almost as soon as It started. 

When Luz abruptly pulled apart, Amity could only stare off at the girl wide-eyed in complete surprise, her hand still posed in the air from where it had once been held onto. 

_'holy shit? Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy-'_

Luz looked back anxiously, a furious blush on display out of embarrassment as she quickly sputtered out. 

"Haha! I- yeah no I'm sorry. I don't-" 

"Luz-" 

Luz fails her hands in the air dismissively. 

"Eda says I act impulsively all the time I didn't mean to- you know-" 

"Luz, no its-" 

"Like, come on read the room, Luz!" 

Amity finally lets her arm drop, the initial shock still buzzing through her veins. 

"How do you _read_ a room, what are you-" 

"Look at me, wildcard Luz always doing some wildcard jazz! Classic Luz the Human shenanigans." 

Amity throws two arms out to grip Luz's shoulders, cutting her off to stop her bumbling Spiel. 

"Luz, shut up. It's…fine." 

Now it was amity's turn to feel self conscious. 

"That was- I didn't- I didn't mind. I just… wasn't expecting it, was all." she admitted, her voice getting quieter as she spoke. 

Luz's gay panic started to simmer as she let her shoulders slack under Amity's touch. 

"Oh." was all the girl managed to get out. It was strange seeing Luz at such a loss of words since she normally can't seem to keep her mouth closed. 

She clenched her jaw, brows knit together in a way Amity always thought was cute, thinking of what to say next. 

"So… when you say 'I didn't mind' does that just mean you aren't upset, or do you-?" 

The question was left hung open, and Amity can't help but give an awkward laugh. She understood what she was getting across.

"Geez, you're hopeless Luz. Who did you think I wanted to ask out at Grom?" 

Luz chuckled, dropping a shy glance from Amity to the hands in her lap. 

"I didn't want to assume. Plus you seemed pretty obsessed with Bumps approval for a while." 

Amity's face turns comically sour, throwing a swift, almost accidentally aggressive punch to Luz's shoulder at the comment. 

"Gross, don't put the imagery of us at a dance together in my brain or I might have to use that sword on you."

Luz grins while sticking her tongue out, rubbing soothingly at her assaulted shoulder. 

It was quiet again, as it often gets between two people who can't seem to carry a serious conversation without sarcasm and joking in between. 

This, though? This was a comfortable silence. It was welcome, albeit slightly awkward, but neither felt obligated to say anything more if they didn't feel like it.

"So, I guess this means you… _like_ like me? How embarrassing for you Amity." 

Turns out Luz felt like it. 

Amity collides the girl back onto the ground for a third time, gritting at Luz's mischievous laughter as her face heats up again. 

"I do _not_ want to talk about this right now!" 

Luz stays sprawled on the ground, tugging at her hoodie strings while teasing the Witch. 

"I mean, a note? Couldn't have asked me to my face? Let's discuss." 

Amity groans in agony, hands on her ears. 

"La, La, La, can't hear you, the person you are trying to call is unavailable right now!" 

Luz shakes her head in amusement, kicking a foot out from where she lay to shove obnoxiously in Amity's space. 

"Where's the beep, I get to leave a message after the beep!" 

Amity didn't look angry, obviously understanding that Luz was playing, but didn't respond as she kept the attacker's sneaker at bay. 

Amity was more open in one day then she had been their entire friendship, so Luz figured it would be best to let her be for the time being than to hound on her anymore. 

Luz sits back upright, kicking her leg back under herself in her criss-cross position. 

"Alright, super nonchalant and reserved Amity is allowed to come back, boooo."

The witch gives her a thankful and sheepish smile. 

"Thank you for sparing my pride, I felt like crawling out of my skin for half of that."

Looking back down at Luz's writings, Amity reaches out to hold a couple of sheets in her own hand. After briefing over some of the synopsis, she hands it over to Luz, who quizzically took it from her. 

"You know Luz, I think Hecate and Azura _should_ have crepes after saving the entire planet." 

Luz holds the packet to her chest, smiling warmly. 

"The entire _universe_ , important distinction."

Amity smiles. 

"Right."

Things were never easy in Amity's life. The weight of her parents constantly chipped away at her, and the stress of the future ahead ate away at her every day.

But there was Luz. Sometimes it felt like the day they met was fate, if you believe in that sort of stuff. Luz helped shape her into a person she never thought she could become. In a way, you could say she saved _Amity's_ universe. 

"The entire universe." 

**Author's Note:**

> Lmk if u enjoyed this, sometimes I feel like I write way to long, I am so sorry LMFAO anyways Stan lumity, the gays keep on winning!


End file.
